This invention relates to a flame retardant treatment for polyester products particularly relates to the method of giving polyester products an excellent flame retardant property having a good washing fastness by after-treatment.
It has been known that compounds containing halogen, particularly, bromine and chlorine are used as flame retarding agents for polyester fiber or film. For the flame retardant treatment of polyester, there are known two different typical methods. One is to improve the flame resistant of raw materials for polyester and the other is to subject polyester products such as fibers and films to a flame retardant treatment or after-treatment. Because of the case of after-treatment, the latter method has wide application. In practice, bromine containing phosphates, such as tris(2,3-dibromopropyl)phosphate have been used as an excellent flame retarding agent having washing fastness. This kind of compounds can make polyester fibers excellent flame retardant, but not cellulose at all. In blended yarn products, union cloths and union knitted fabrics of polyester/cellulose, it is necessary to conduct a flame retardant treatment again using a flame retarding agent for cellulose. The operation is not efficient in work and a satisfactory flame retarding effect cannot be expected. Moreover, such treatment tends to make the feeling of treated cloths stiff.
The principal object of the invention is therefore to provide a new and improved flame retardant treatment of polyester products including blended yarn product and union cloths of polyester/cellulose.
The other objects and advantages of the invention will partly be apparent and partly become clear from the following detailed description of the invention.